Rory goes away, and Luke sleeps over
by gilmorefan101
Summary: Rory goes away to college leaving a lonely Lorelai. Luke suggests that he stays over her hosue to keep her company. This is an LL!
1. A suggestion

*Hi everyone! I've only written two other stories before, one of them a GG fic. I am not a great writer like most of you guys, but I just wanted to write stories my way, so here they are!

*This is set when Rory goes away to Yale. Jess doesn't come back, but there maybe some love interest at college. But mostly for the time, this will be a L/L story. If the spoiler is true about season 4 with Luke marrying/divorcing Nicole, it's not going to happen here.

*This happens around August 20, a Sunday, and Lorelai and Luke are both single. 

*Remember that I am not a great writer, but just review the story!

Lorelai had just dropped Rory off at Yale. Even though many tears were shed, they both knew that this was a good thing. Rory and her mom met her new roommates: this one girl, Lauren, same age as Rory, was from Alabama. The next roommate was Paris. Rory didn't mind because now she had someone she actually knew, but it was Paris… After the little meet and great had finished, Rory and Lorelai said their goodbyes, and Lorelai headed home. She didn't feel like going back to a lonely house right now, so she opted to go to Luke's, he should cheer her up. 

When she went into the nearly abandoned diner, eyes rimmed with tears, and red from crying, went to sit at the counter. 

'Hey Luke' Lorelai said to get his attention. Luke then turned around, just now noticing that she is here. 

'Lor, what's wrong?' said Luke completely forgetting that Rory left today, even though she came in earlier and they hugged, he also gave her a food basket for college.

 'My b-b-baby left me today to go into the real world. She's away at college, she'll graduate, get a real job and move away from her lonely, old, mother!' said Lorelai while a stream of tears keeps coming down her face.

 Luke who is looking around at the now empty dinner, decides to close the diner for the time being. Luke, who just flipped the sign to 'Closed' goes back over to the crying Lorelai. 

'Come on Lorelai, lets go upstairs.' Lorelai who had no objection, let him guide her up to his apartment. 

Inside the apartment

'Lets go sit on the couch, and you can talk about it' Luke said, hoping that he didn't have to talk much because he is bad at giving advice. After they sat on the couch, with Lorelai still sniffling, and Luke had his arm around her waist comforting her, which was pretty bold in most situations, but this one didn't matter.

 'Lorelai, are you ok?' 

'My baby is gone! She's going to be away at college, away from me, away from her old life, and start a new one. She won't want to come back to me once she makes new friends, and has a social life, along with homework.'

 'Lor…' was all Luke could get out before she cut him off.

 'I'm going to be all alone Luke! I mean I have you, Sookie, Michel, the new inn, and the towns people, but I don't think I can handle it like you.'

 'What do you mean 'you can handle it like me?'

 'I mean I don't think I can handle living alone! Rory isn't coming back home until Thanksgiving! Even though I can go visit her when she isn't busy, but her schedule is crammed with loads of stuff!' said Lorelai who now starting crying again. 

Luke, who can't believe that he is even going to say this, but he does anyways. 'Lorelai, you can stay with me, or I can stay at your house at nights, or days, or whatever you want.' 

'What did you just say? Did you just say that you wouldn't mind staying over with me?'

 'Yes that is what I just said, and no, I wouldn't mind at all.'

 'O Luke! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!' said Lorelai while jumping up from the couch to hug Luke. 

She swung her legs around his waist while he was still sitting. Luke was surprised at the sudden movements in Lorelai, but quickly recovered and tightly wrapped his arms around the middle of her back. While Lorelai was still in the same position, giving Luke the tight bear hug, she just let her emotions run out of her. Luke didn't know what to do because crying women and hugs weren't his thing, but he stayed exactly the same. After a minute, Luke realized the position that they were in. 

Lorelai's knee's (think if you sit on the floor, and your shins are underneath your thighs.) were touching the outsides of Luke's hips. She also sat her butt down extremely close to Luke's manly hood. With her chest pressed tightly against his, because of her hug, made Luke a little nervous. The hug went on for about a good five minutes, which consisted of her crying for two of the minutes, and then just the feeling of someone caring for her…it could also be that Luke was softly running his hand up and down her back to calm her down. After that was over, she then lifted her tear stained face to look at Luke. She was a little embarrassed at what just happened, and she couldn't look him in the eye.

 'Thank you Luke, you don't know what that meant to me for someone to be here for me.' Whispered Lorelai. Luke took his right index finger, and placed it under her chin and lifted her head up so they were eye to eye.

 'Lorelai, you don't have to be sorry for what just happened, and you know that I am always here for you whenever you need it.'

 'Thanks Luke' 

'Your welcome Lor.' Lorelai who just looked down, saw the position that she created. She quickly shot her head up, barely missing Luke's head. 

'O my god Luke'

 'What is it?' Lorelai quickly moved her head down to their position, and then to Luke's eyes. She didn't even have to say anything.

 'O, yea umm well we both were caught up in the moment and umm….'

 'Sorry Luke' Lorelai said while getting off of him. Luke who missed the feeling, but didn't let it show. 

'That's fine' 

'Ok so do you just want to stay over at my house? I mean because you have a single mattress, and that couch kills my back.' 

'Sure that's fine, let me just grab a bag of clothes, and then we can leave.'

 'What about the diner?' 'It was basically slow the whole day, so I'm just going to come back at six for the dinner rush, and then close up at ten.'

 'Ok, if you want it that way'

 'I do, I need a break now and then.' Five minutes later, Luke comes out with a duffle bag that looks empty. 

'Don't you need more clothes then that?'

 'What? O I have enough. I'll be here in the morning anyways, plus I don't need much stuff.'

 'Ok, then lets go.'

Two minutes later, since they were both in the jeep. And now they are in the house.

Luke just set his bag down on the floor, and Lorelai is now checking her answering machine.

 MACHINE: You have three new messages. 

First message: Hey mom! I know you just left, but I wanted to say 'hi' and that I will miss you. You have to come up this weekend and take a tour with me! Well I am off to orientation! Later, love ya! Smooch!

End of message, next new message: Lorelai, this is your mother speaking. Now I know Rory won't come home till Thanksgiving, so you don't have to come to any dinners until the Thanksgiving meal. Stop smiling Lorelai! Goodbye!

 End of message, next new message: Hey Lor. Whats up? This is Alex…I know we haven't talked in months, but I would really like it if you gave me another chance, at least just call me. You have the number. Bye!

 End of messages, no new messages. While Lorelai deleted all the messages, behind her stood Luke. Luke began to turn jealous when he heard Alex's voice on the machine. Because he knew Lorelai usually went back to all her old boyfriends, he was sure she would with him. But something confused Luke by this, when he watched her hear Alex's message, her face turned from happy to pure hatred, and Luke didn't know why, but he suspected something happened in their break-up. He decided to ask her later. 

'So Luke, what do you want to do before six?' Luke just snapped out of his daze by her voice.

 'O well I really don't, know. I mean I'm usually working now, so whatever you want to do is fine with me.'

 'Ok, but you asked for it! You put Willy Wonka in and I will get the food.' Lorelai then disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Luke to turn on the movie. A few minutes later, Lorelai comes back out with hands full of junk food, and sets it on the table. 

'Lorelai! You can't eat that much!'

 'Watch me!' smirked Lorelai. Pretty soon the movie started, and the two sat comfortly on the couch; Lukes arm around her waist, and her body resting on his right side. 

A/N-I would go on with the story, but its 1 AM now, and I am tired. Please r/r my story! Thanks! 

I hope you all like it! Lol r/r 

A/N~~~ Ok, I just changed the format of the chapter so it is easier to read, I will update it in the next day or two! R/R!


	2. Night Time

*Hi! I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I was working on my other story.

*Luke is staying at Lorelai's house b/c she doesn't want to be lonely. They will find out their feelings shortly. 

Once Luke had left to go back to the diner, Lorelai decided to call Rory. 

'Hey babe! How was orientation?'

'It was so great mom! I learned everything that I needed for my classes, how to write faster for the notes, and then we took a tour of the school so we wouldn't be lost for classes on Tuesday.'

'That's great Hun. I'm glad that you like it there.'

'So what have you been up to in the past ten hours that I haven't seen you?'

'O well you know, I went to Luke's, had coffee, criedonhisshoulderandnowheisgoingtostayhereforawhile. You know, that sort of stuff.'

'Mom, what did you just say? Something about should, Luke, staying over…what was that all about?'

'Fine, but don't make fun of me for it though.'

'I won't.' 

'Ok, well once I came back to Stars Hollow, I didn't want to go back to an empty house, so I naturally went to Luke's.'

'Naturally.'

'Well my eyes were red from crying in the car, and he asked what was wrong, so I told him that I just came back from leaving you. He closed the diner down till six since no one was in there. Then we went upstairs and sat on the couch, and I told him everything, which made me cry.'

'Luke actually handled you crying?' Rory said, pretending to see an uncomfortable Luke and a hysterical Lorelai.

'Shush my child and let me continue.' Smiled Lorelai.

'Yes my master.'

'Well eventually I said that I couldn't handled it like he does, and he didn't know what I was talking about. So I said that I couldn't handle being alone…'

'O mom, I'm sorry.'

'Don't be Rory, this is good for you. Now here comes the shocker…he says that if I want, he would stay at the house with me for a while so I wouldn't be lonely.'

'Luke said that?'

'Luke said that.'

'Oh my god, so what did you tell him?'

'Umm well I…'

'You let him stay at our house?'

'Are you mad?'

'Mad? Why would I be mad? This is great, I was so worried that something would happen to you, and no one would no.' That was the excuse she made, but she really wanted the two to finally see their feelings for each other, and that this would be the best way to see it.

'O great. I'm glad you don't mind. O hey! Guess what your grandma told me, well told Frank (the answering machine).'

'What did she tell Frank?'

'She said that since you won't come home till Thanksgiving, that I don't have to come to any dinners on Friday till then! Yay!'

'Mom! O well, just wait until Thanksgiving. Hey mom, I have to go ok?'

'Ok sweets. Bye, love ya!'

'Love ya to, bye!' and then they hung up.

Lorelai looked around the house, and decided to clean up a bit since it was messy. Not that she would do it on a regular basis, but it was pretty messy; things just lying all over the place…wasn't too attractive at all.

After she finished cleaning up, it was ten o'clock, time for Luke to come home. 'Coming home…hmm doesn't sound bad for Luke. Wait a minute, were am I getting at this?' thought Lorelai. 'Do I want him to stay here and call it his home? Or what?' Thought Lorelai, but there was no more time to think because she heard Luke's truck pull in. 

'Hey Lorelai.' Said Luke walking through the front door with two cups of coffee and a bag of food in his hand.

'COFFEE!!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh my god! I worked like no other when you were gone.'

'You worked? What did you do?' said a disbelieving Luke.

'Ugh Luke! I'm hurt that you don't think I can work! Can't you see that I cleaned the place up? Joked Lorelai.

Luke then looked around and gave a 'nod' saying that he saw what she had done. 'Are you hungry?'

'Do you even have to ask?' said Lorelai as they both walked into the kitchen.

'Your right, what am I thinking?' smiled Luke.

As they ate, they just talked about Rory and Yale, and then 'flirted' as they naturally do when they are at the diner. After dinner, they sat on the couch flipping through the channels to see what was on. After a few minutes of seeing nothing, both were tired and ready to go to bed.

'Lorelai, umm where am I sleeping tonight?'

'O right. I totally forgot that. Hmm lets see. Well after the fire at the inn and having the 'Poes' sleep in her bed, I highly doubt that Rory would want you to sleep there.'

'Ok…the Poes?'

'Well the same time as the inn's fire, we had a Poe society convention, and some of the society stayed here at my house. Then I joked with Rory that hopefully the couple sleeping in her bed, didn't get a little happy that night. Since then she didn't want any one sleeping in her bed.' Explained Lorelai.

'O…so that means that I get the couch then.' Luke wished that he could actually be upstairs with Lorelai, but knew that would never happen.

'Well actually, this couch will kill your back if you sleep on it for too long.'

'So that leaves me to sleep…'

'In my bed.' Said Lorelai without skipping a beat. Luke just looked shocked and just kind of blushed.

'Please. We are both adults here, and all we will be doing is just **sleeping** in the bed.' Stated Lorelai, as she emphasized the word sleeping.

'Ok well then should we go to bed now?'

'Sure, bring your bag up.'

Soon they were upstairs, and Luke went into the bathroom to change. Once Lorelai was done, she knocked on the door to tell Luke that he could come out now.

Each of them surprised each other by what they were wearing. They didn't mind because that was what they always wore to bed. Lorelai was wearing a bedtime dress from Victoria's Secret. (I forget what the heck you call those, but it was exactly the same thing she wore on the first episode of the third season…the one were she and Luke kissed.) Luke came out wearing just only his boxers…that were plaid! Lorelai just laughed at that.

'What's so funny?' Luke said feeling a little uncomfortable.

'Haha! You were plaid during the day, and now u were plaid boxers!'

'Yea well…' He couldn't think of a comeback.

'Good one!' said Lorelai still laughing.

'Whatever lets just go to bed.'

'Fine you grinch.' Snorted Lorelai. Luke just glared at her. Lorelai took the left side, and Luke took the right side. Luke couldn't believe how calm she was. 'I mean, I'm right next to her, in my boxers…and her in that dress…' Thought Luke. Lorelai thought back to earlier that day when she liked the thought of Luke staying here and calling it 'his home.' 'I never thought Luke could be that muscular! All I ever see him is in long plaid shirts…hehehe, plaid boxers! O this is crazy, Luke doesn't like me like that…does he?' With that thought in mind, Lorelai fell asleep. 

Pretty soon both adults fell asleep. Luke only woke up twice to Lorelai's kicking because she moves so much in bed. And when they woke up, Lorelai's head laid on his chest, with her right arm draped over him. Luke had his right arm protectively behind her back when they were sleeping. 

A/N- Hi! I'm not really sure on how good this chapter was written, but just bear with me…I'm new at this. I think I am better at writing Trorys! 

R/R! 


End file.
